lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Angels
Plot A boy is found dead hiding in a bus that started from Manhattan and a second, older boy is caught trying to escape. The two boys are from Central America and they were in the custody of Bret Jansen, a member of a Wall Street law firm who is found slaughtered in his bed. Questioning of the surviving boy and discovery of a videotape of Jansen and another male molesting similar boys leads to a ring of wealthy pedophiles using a travel agency to smuggle in boys. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Peter Hermann as Attorney Trevor Langan * Welly Yang as C.S.U. Technician Georgie * Lenore Pemberton as Detective Katie Moore Guest cast * Michael Hayden as Dr. Walt Massey * Pablo Santos as Ernesto Diaz * Kate Skinner as Mrs. Massey * Glenn Fleshler as Dr. Noah Kamens * Mike Hodge as Port Authority Officer * Gideon Jacobs as Shawn Massey * Will Arnett as Anthony Damon * Patrick Cassidy as Dr. Stewart Lynch * Bo Kaprall as Head Dispatcher * Camilla Enders as Nora * John Knox as Henry * Michael Lopez as Juan Lynch * Felipe Dieppa as Ramon Lynch * Danny Dennis as Starter * Craig Bockhorn as Attorney Craig Lambert * James Andrew O'Connor as Bus Driver #1 * Yvette Mercedes as Bus Driver #2 * Alice Niedermair as Woman at Airport * Steve Smaldon as P.A. K-9 Officer References *ACS *Al-Qaeda *Chicago *Guatemala *INS *Bret Jansen *NAMBLA Quotes ---- ---- ---- :Tony: So, what's this conspiracy that you're charging me with? :Munch: Facilitating the rape of children in foreign countries. :Tony: There's no state law against that. :Stabler: Federal law. We turn our tape over to the U.S. Attorney, you're toast. :Tony: Federal statutes require proof of a sex act. That means they need a victim. Where they gonna find one? :Munch: No wonder this guy doesn't need a lawyer. He's got the law memorized with all his other NAMBLA buddies. :Tony: NAMBLA? I'm not one of those freaks. :Stabler: How many boys they pass around to you? :Tony: I don't know what the hell you're talking about. :throws Tony against the wall and roughs him up a little :Stabler: You think I am some dumb cop? :Tony: I had nothin' to... :cuts him off with a jab to the gut :Munch: Elliot! :Stabler: Think you're smarter than me?! :Tony: I need a doctor! :Stabler: You're gonna need a morgue, pal! You are nothing but a lowlife pimp who sells children. You sent Bret Jansen on a sex tour. Him and a friend made a video doin' a 10-year-old boy. :Tony: Friend? I don't know about any friend. :Munch: Yeah, right, just like you didn't know your customers have been smuggling back little sex toys of their own. :Tony: Listen, Jansen and Lynch did that on their own. I had nothin' to do with it! :Stabler: You got nothin' to do with anything, do you? How 'bout sex tours? Do you know anything about them? Huh? Do you book sex tours?! :Tony: Yes! Yes! :Stabler: How many do you book? :Tony: Couple dozen. Over the years. :Stabler: Yeah? Just a couple dozen? :Tony: I swear, I'm not one of them! I was just in it for the money! :Stabler: Which the Feds are gonna take away from you while you're sittin' on death row for slicin' up Bret Jansen. :Tony: What?! I had nothin' to do with that! :Munch: That's funny, because somebody did to him exactly what he joked about doin' to you. :Tony: That rat bastard. :Munch: Gotta be more specific. There's a lot of 'em running around in this case. :Tony: Lynch! I told him about Jansen's joke that he was gonna cut my balls off. He's using it to set me up! :Stabler: Why would he wanna kill Jansen? :Tony: Because Lynch handpicked José for Jansen. Then Jansen called Lynch, said he wanted his money back when José and Ernesto escaped. :Munch: When's the last time you spoke to Lynch? :Tony: Before Jansen was killed. Lynch called, said he wanted to know why the video of his trip hadn't arrived yet. I told him it was on its way. pants Make me a deal. Make me a deal, and I will give you Lynch on a silver platter. ---- ---- ---- Background information and notes *This episode is based on the Michael Skult case. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes